


When Punky-chan Met Angel-san

by dysphoriccanada



Series: the long con [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Listen what if the okder sisters in hq know each other, saeko and akiteru are also secret friends !!!!, secret friendships, thats all im saying, think of the chaos, think of the pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dysphoriccanada/pseuds/dysphoriccanada
Summary: What do we really know about the older siblings of haikyuu? What mischief was it that they entertained themselves with in their youth, that is kept secret from us? What of them?What of the elder sisters of specifically Tanaka, Oikawa, and Kageyama? What if as it turns out, they’ve known each other for years? Since high school even?What if, just maybe, this is how they meet?—I love the idea of Saeko, Miwa, and Oikawa’s sister (who I call Manami) being secret best friends throughout high school and all silently agreeing that no one can know, cause what’s a better prank than the long con against every person they know?
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko & Tsukishima Akiteru
Series: the long con [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	When Punky-chan Met Angel-san

**Author's Note:**

> Edited: 8/01/20 i fucking forgot that udai is a year younger than sae and aki i am Supreme dumbass

Saeko doesn’t exactly know how or when she became friends with Akiteru, but years later when she looks back on it she’ll come to the conclusion that it was probably one of the best decisions she ever made. That being said, at fifteen, she’ll gladly voice her confusion. They live in different worlds at Karasuno; Akiteru with his weird nerdy volleyball friends, and Saeko with her punk-ish loud ones. But as fate would have it, the two blondes are in the same class. It doesn’t help that their family names follow each other alphabetically, so they sit next to each other for the entire year. 

Realistically, there is an exact moment you could pin point when they start really talking; Saeko has always sucked at math where Akiteru excels, and in tandem she’s a genius in modern literature where he fails. So, logically, right before their first set of tests, there’s a momentary lapse in judgment where they agree to help each other study. In Akiteru’s future, once in a while, he’ll curse this moment, but overall he’s quite happy with the results. 

Over the course of their study sessions (which are secret from all except their teacher, and a few other students that sit around them and overhear the planning sometimes) the two end up admitting the other might be the closest they have to a best friend, and in such one of these lunch sessions, Akiteru asks something of Saeko that makes her falter. 

“You want me to come to one of your games?” The girl asks, stunned by the question. 

“Uh-huh,” Her friend admits. 

“Aki,” she huffs. “You don’t even play. You‘re a first year.” He throws a fork-full of rice at her. 

“That’s not the point!” Akiteru whines. “Please, Sae-chan? It’s just a practice match against Seijoh, but we’re allowed to bring a couple guests because it’s during a break and none of my family can come. I’ll owe you one, even if all you end up doing is laugh at me analyze the whole game.”

“Oh is that all I’ll laugh at you for?” Saeko tries to deflect. Akiteru, in his wisdom, sees through her and throws more rice at her. 

“Stop that!” She grumbles. “Seriously, you know I don’t care about your dumb game, why would I come?”

“Because I’m your best friend and you love me?” Akiteru says hopefully, pulling an innocent smile. 

“You are not my best friend, Ryuu is my best friend, just like how Kei is your best friend even if he’s replacing you with that kid Yama-“

“SHUT UP!” The teen groans, covering her mouth with his hand. “Tanaka Saeko, I swear! Why can’t you just be nice and do this for me?!” 

Theres a beat where they both say nothing, and Saeko really takes a look at her friend. He seems genuine enough, but it’s the forlorn look in his eyes that finally break her. She groans dramatically as her head falls backwards. 

“It really means that much to you?” She asks pitifully. Akiteru lunges across their bento’s to hug her. 

“Thank you!” He squeals. 

“Oi! I didn’t agree you moron!” Saeko shrieks, but she finds herself reluctantly smiling anyway. “Shit, you’re so stupid why am I even friends with you?”

“Because I’m the only reason you’re passing math,” Akiteru answers happily. 

“Bastard,” she mumbles, but can’t argue. They eat for a bit more in silence before the boy eventually asks her again. 

“So... Seijoh game?” He pulls the best puppy eyes he can, even though Saeko already technically agreed.

“You owe me two weeks worth of grape juice, but fine. I’ll come watch you cheer on a meaningless game of volleyball,” she rolls her eyes. 

“You’re the best, Sae-chan.”

“Uh-huh. Now forfeit your juice, bastard.”

—

A week later, Saeko finds herself standing outside Aoba Johsai waiting on her so called best friend to lead her to the gym. This wasn’t an official game, and she wasn’t at all affiliated with the team, so she’d been forced to find her own transportation to the school. As it would seem, she’d also been abandoned to find her own way to the fucking gym, since Akiteru—the bastard—was a complete no-show. 

“I’m going to fucking kill the blond idiot,” the teenager mumbles to herself, shoving her hands in her pockets. After careful deliberation—read: out of complete impulse—Saeko in her frustration, ends up hitting her forehead against the fence pole to try and make her braincells activate. 

“Fuck- ow, why did I do that!” She hisses, rubbing her bruising skin.

“Uhh, you okay?” A voice says from behind her. Saeko turns herself and sees a girl her age standing there. She’s tall, with big brown eyes and chestnut hair that would probably fall in waves around her shoulders if it wasn’t pulled back into such an intricate braid. Her outfit is also very obviously a gym kit from Seijoh, given the little white shorts and soft blue t-shirt. If Saeko with her choppy hair and worn out, purposefully-angsty-looking clothes was any less of the lesbian she was, she may have felt intimidated by the sheer beauty the girl possessed. Knowing that though, she mostly just felt a little embarrassed for the action. 

“...you totally just saw that didn’t you?” Saeko asks rhetorically. The other girl nodded, giving her a smile. 

“Damn,” Saeko sighed. “That’s a drag.” 

“Any good reason why I saw it happen though? Gotta assume it’s a good one, not just everybody walks to our school to give them self a concussion,” she pries. 

“Yeah, actually,” the blonde gives way. “My friend is a fucking asshole. Invited me here to watch his volleyball team play a practice game against yours, and then different bother to wait and show me where the gym is.”

Already following her train of thought, the brunette smiles brightly. “I can take you! I’m on the girls team, follow me.”

“Fuck, thank you,” Saeko says in relief. “I’m Tanaka Saeko by the way, nice to meet you.”

“Oikawa Manami!” The other girl - Manami - replies. “Good thing I found you, most everyone is gone by now but I stayed late to practice a little more. Can never play too perfectly you know?”

“I don’t actually,” Saeko answers honestly. “I’m really not that much into volleyball, kinda boring to be honest, but it’s really important to my friend so I figure I should at least try and support him.” Manami considers this, then nods. 

“That’s really sweet of you actually,” she says softly. “You must really admire your friend to put aside your differences like that.” Saeko shrugs. 

“He comes to my band rehearsals even though he hates my genre, so it’s pretty much give and take.” 

Manami giggles. “Fair enough.”

They walk for a bit more before coming to the larger building. Saeko won’t admit it out loud, but she can already hear the noises of a game being played inside, and though shes usually a fairly confident person the idea of walking into a place she’s already uncomfortable with is still kind of nerve wracking. Manami, seeming to sense this, gently touches her arm. 

“C’mon,” she speaks softly. “I’ll take you to where your classmates probably are.”

“Thanks,” Saeko tilts her head. Manami pulls the door open softly, and with her hand still holding Saeko’s wrist, leads her up the stairs to the balcony where the extra Karasuno boys and their own friends are standing. 

“Sae-chan!” Akiteru gasps when he sees her. “Shit I’m sorry, I totally forgot to come grab you.” Saeko waves him off. 

“Chill out Aki, Oikawa-san here was kind enough to show me the way,” Saeko assures her friend and gestures to the girl beside her. Akiteru bows and thanks her, and she too waves him off.

“Don’t mind, don’t mind!” Manami giggles. “Seriously, it’s not like I was doing anything important, I was just walking home anyway. I’d be more worried about Punky-chan’s concussion, honestly.”

“Concussion?!” “‘Punky-chan’?” Twin blondes ask in confusion. Manami giggles—seriously does she ever stop giggling?—and waves to them, backing away. 

“I’m off now,” she says “Have a good game! Bye Punky-chan!” Saeko looks after her in bewilderment as the brunette skips away. Akiteru spins her around in a panic. 

“You have a concussion?!” Oh , yes, that. 

“No dumbass, I just bumped my head,” Saeko flicks his nose. “Now, tell me the score and how scared our opponents are of your teammates.” She says excitedly and turns to watch the game, just as one of their upperclassmen spikes the ball through Seijoh’s block with a satisfying boom. 

‘Punky-chan’, Saeko scoffs to herself. ‘Whatever. See you around Angel-san.’

**Author's Note:**

> If you have questions my twitter is @dyscanart


End file.
